


Между солнцем и луной

by lee_andrews



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Психологическая травма, Цунаде мать Ямато, панические атаки, полиамория, потеря речи, признания в любви, упоминание канонной смерти персонажа, упоминание ранений
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews
Summary: Ямато понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы понять, что Какаши, на самом деле, не был солнцем. Он был луной. Свет, исходивший от него, не был его собственным, а лишь отражением света настоящего солнца, которое Ямато поклялся найти. С одной стороны, ему было больно оттого, что кто-то другой делал Какаши лучше, добрее, искреннее, но с другой стороны, ему было ужасно интересно узнать, кто же это был, увидеть источник света своими глазами. И, когда Ямато, наконец, встретил солнце ― бескомпромиссно яркое и одетое в зеленое ― ему потребовалось некоторое время для того, чтобы понять, что как луне необходимо солнце, чтобы светиться, так и деревьям необходимо солнце, чтобы расти и крепнуть.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Между солнцем и луной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between the sun and the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444273) by [lee_andrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews). 



> Спойлеры о Гае, Какаши и Ямато вплоть до самого конца "Наруто".
> 
> Я не врач, возможны неточности в описании ПТСР, за что заранее извиняюсь.
> 
> В этом фике, пусть это и не так важно для истории, Цунаде - мать Ямато. На момент родов она пребывала в депрессии и испытывала слишком сильную тревожность в отношении материнства, потому приняла решение оставить маленького Ямато с хорошей семьей, откуда его, в свою очередь, и выкрал Орочимару, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, чей сын оказался у него в руках. Именно поэтому, Ямато был единственным выжившим от экспериментов с клетками Хаширамы. Цунаде узнала своего сына, когда вернулась в Коноху, и постаралась сделать все, чтобы стать для него настоящей семьей. Возможно, когда-нибудь я напишу об этом отдельный фанфик.

Ямато понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы понять, что Какаши, на самом деле, не был солнцем. Он был луной. Свет, исходивший от него, не был его собственным, а лишь отражением света настоящего солнца, которое Ямато поклялся найти. С одной стороны, ему было больно оттого, что кто-то другой делал Какаши лучше, добрее, искреннее, но с другой стороны, ему было ужасно интересно узнать, кто же это был, увидеть источник света своими глазами. И, когда Ямато, наконец, встретил солнце ― бескомпромиссно яркое и одетое в зеленое ― ему потребовалось некоторое время для того, чтобы понять, что как луне необходимо солнце, чтобы светиться, так и деревьям необходимо солнце, чтобы расти и крепнуть. 

Все началось с признания.

_ Ямато просыпается и понимает, что сегодня _тот самый день _. Он наконец-то смог показать себя настоящим капитаном Команды Семь, помог Наруто завершить тяжелые тренировки и овладеть своей собственной уникальной техникой. Ямато очень гордится мальчишкой и немного ― собой. Он наконец-то может считать себя равным Какаши._

Несмотря на то, что Ямато на тот момент не был знаком с концепцией Собственных Правил Майто Гая, одно такое правило у него все-таки существовало. Когда его влюбленность в семпая стала переходить во что-то иное ― большее и настоящее, за пределами розовых очков и подросткового восхищения ― Ямато пообещал себе, что признается Какаши в тот день, когда сравняется с ним, когда добьется чего-нибудь сам, не нуждаясь в уроках от других, их защите или же помощи. Ямато говорил себе, что ему совершенно неважно, что ответит Какаши: это признание было его долгом перед маленьким безымянным мальчиком, который боялся всего на свете, но притворялся, что не боится ничего. 

Этот мальчик все еще продолжал жить внутри Ямато, и это его руки нервно подрагивали, когда тот вышел из дома, чтобы найти Какаши.

_ Он находит Какаши на тренировочном полигоне, сидящим на траве вместе с Гаем, который улыбается Ямато, словно они старые друзья. _

_ ― Простите, однако мне надо поговорить с Какаши, ― Ямато проглатывает привычное “семпаем”. Сейчас, в это мгновение, они на равных, ― наедине. _

_ Судя по тому, как Какаши смотрит на него, Ямато понимает, что сегодня один из его плохих дней, и готовится к худшему. _

_ ― У меня нет секретов от Гая, Тензо, ― Какаши безразлично растягивает слова. ― Все, что ты хочешь сказать, ты можешь сказать здесь. _

_ Гай смущенно ворчит себе под нос и хочет встать, чтобы уйти, но Ямато все равно. В присутствии Гая ― так в присутствии Гая. Он не может отступить. _

_ ― Я люблю тебя, Какаши, ― в этот раз Ямато даже не тянет назвать его “семпаем”, чем он очень гордится. _

_ ― Я знаю. _

_ Голос Какаши не выказывает ни малейшего удивления, как, впрочем, и никаких других эмоций. Это выбивает Ямато из колеи: с каких это пор Какаши отличается проницательностью вне боя? Неужели Ямато был настолько очевиден все это время? _

_ ― И? ― Ямато не в состоянии выдавить из себя какие-либо другие слова. _

_ Какаши пожимает плечами. _

_ ― И мне жаль. _

_ ― Какаши! ― Гай вскакивает с места с возмущенным восклицанием. Он быстр, но, тем не менее, его рука хватает лишь пустоту, оставленную техникой телесного мерцания его соперника. _

_ Ямато обескураженно смотрит на то место, где еще секунду назад сидел Какаши, пока на его плечо не опускается тяжелая теплая рука. _

_ ― Прошу прощения за Какаши, Ямато. Его поведение никуда не годится. _

_ ― Все в порядке, ― по голосу Ямато угадывается комок в его горле, и нужно быть идиотом, чтобы ему поверить. _

_ Гай, конечно же, не идиот. _

_ ― Нет, не в порядке. Не нужно пытаться меня обмануть, я прекрасно знаю, как ты себя чувствуешь. Видишь ли, я тоже его люблю, ― Гай признается легко, без обиняков. ― Я позабочусь о том, чтобы он поговорил с тобой как положено, обещаю. _

_ ― Но… почему? ― Ямато с удивлением смотрит на Гая, но удивило его вовсе не признание, а высказанная забота. _

_ Гай хмурит брови в недоумении, словно нет ничего естественнее, чем попытаться свести человека, которого любишь, с другим мужчиной. _

_ ― Потому что ты заслуживаешь большего, чем все_ это _, ― Гай делает неопределенный жест в сторону пустого места, оставшегося после Какаши, а после встает в свою фирменную позу “Хорошего Парня”._

_ Улыбка, которую он при этом дарит Ямато, не из тех грандиозных и ослепительных во все тридцать два, за которые над Гаем любят потешаться в деревне, ― она мягче и уютнее, как пушистое одеяло, и Ямато чувствует, как она обволакивает его, даря спасительное тепло. _

Через некоторое время Ямато смог убедиться в том, что Майто Гай всегда держит свое слово. 

_ Пока он говорит ― долго, смущенно, повторяя все те же мысли, лишь другими словами ― Какаши не смотрит на Ямато, он смотрит на точку на стене позади правого уха своего собеседника. Ямато делает вид, что не замечает этого. Он также делает вид, что слушает Какаши. Спасибо, но ему не нужно еще больше боли и унижения.  _

_ ― И именно поэтому я думаю, что нам стоит остаться просто ко--- _

_ ― А что насчет Гая? ― неожиданно для себя Ямато прерывает монолог Какаши. _

_ ― А что насчет Гая? ― повторяет Какаши, немного в ступоре. _

_ ― Он ведь тоже тебя любит, ― Ямато не задумывается ни на секунду о том, что может сейчас разболтать чужой секрет. Никакого секрета там не может существовать и в помине, ведь речь идет о Майто Гае. Он не смог бы скрывать свои чувства, даже если бы его жизнь от этого зависела. Невозможно выключить солнце. _

_ ― Я знаю. _

_ ― И? _

_ ― И… ничего. _

_ ― Уйди, пожалуйста, ― Ямато внезапно чувствует себя чудовищно уставшим. Луна холодна, холодна настолько, что рядом с ней он промерзает до самого мозга костей.  _

Через два дня Гай пришел к Ямато с просьбой помочь тренировать его команду. Ямато, конечно, не мог отказаться, ведь юной Тентен нужен был специалист по дотону, чтобы научиться как можно эффективнее выстраивать ловушки для врагов, загонять их в угол и делать их позицию более уязвимой для своего оружия. Конечно же, теплая улыбка Гая, что сопровождала его просьбу, _совсем не оказала влияния_ на решение Ямато. В итоге он оказался регулярным инструктором для команды Гая, присоединяясь к их тренировкам раз в неделю, но его это не беспокоило. Ведь важно же было заботиться о новом поколении шиноби? Если Какаши вдруг спросит, почему он проводит так много времени с Гаем, Ямато с легкостью ему сможет все объяснить. Однако Какаши все не спрашивал и не спрашивал, несмотря на то, что ему очень хотелось. Ему хотелось быть рядом с ними, разделить все эти мелкие радости на троих, но он не знал как. Да и зачем нужна луна деревьям, которые тянутся к солнцу? 

В свою очередь, Ямато никогда не спрашивал Какаши, каково ему было умереть, пусть и очень хотел это знать. 

_ ― Он не хотел никому рассказывать, но он действительно умер. Мне сказали. Его сердце остановилось и все такое прочее. _

_ Судя по безжизненному взгляду Гая, устремленному вдаль, он уже знает. Пусть даже сейчас Какаши в полном порядке настолько, что дал Шикаку-сану утащить себя на экстренный совет старейшин. Все говорят, что Цунаде не проснется, что нужно выбирать следующего Хокаге, но Ямато абсолютно уверен, что скоро она придет в себя и надерет всем задницы за малодушие и упадничество. Ямато еще не научился называть ее матерью, но уже безоговорочно верил в нее. Если бы она была сейчас здесь, то дала бы ему пинка под зад, чтобы он нашел Какаши и поцеловал его, но почему-то Ямато сейчас хочется провести время именно с Гаем. Он смотрит на безрадостное и бесцветное лицо Зеленого Зверя Конохи и понимает, что ненавидит солнечные затмения. _

_ ― Не вини себя, ― они говорят друг другу практически в унисон и удивленно переглядываются. _

_ После небольшой паузы Ямато осторожно улыбается Гаю и получает знакомую теплую улыбку в ответ.  _

Посреди белых снегов Страны Железа Какаши был холоден и молчалив, в то время как в Конохе Гай дарил тепло и не переставал болтать о милых мелочах. 

А потом пришла война. 

_ Когда Какаши прилетает на птице Сая по первому зову Гая (пусть и случайному), Ямато с удивлением понимает, что совершенно не ревнует. С чувством умиротворенного удовлетворения он наблюдает за тем, как они обмениваются обещаниями всегда приходить друг другу на помощь. Свет Гая отражается теплом в глазах Какаши ― такова их связь ― и Ямато рад наблюдать, как она становится все прочнее: они оба этого заслужили.  _

Лежать на земле в пещере на Кладбище Гор было очень холодно. Ямато то терял сознание, то вновь приходил в себя, не понимая, где реальность, а где галлюцинации, и как они переплетались друг с другом. На его счастье, он практически не чувствовал боли, забываясь в своем бреду. Видения казались абсолютно не связанными, но одно из них Ямато наблюдал снова и снова: видение, в котором Гай в ореоле яркого желтого света пробивался сквозь стены пещеры, чтобы освободить его. 

Тем не менее, в видении, вызванном Бесконечным Цукуёми, Ямато видел именно Какаши, улыбающимся и добродушным ― тем самым солнцем, которым он показался маленькому мальчику, спасенному из Корня. 

_ ― Тензо! _

_ Ямато не понимает, что происходит, ведь он только что слышал этот голос, правда, он тогда звучал счастливым и радостным, а сейчас был полон тревоги и страха. Что случилось? Он чувствует прикосновения рук, его тело ощупывают со всех сторон, проверяют, нет ли ранений. Два черных глаза неотрывно смотрят ему в глаза, не моргая, так, что выступают слезы. Ямато помнит этот шрам, пересекающий левый глаз, но глаз сам незнакомый, черный. Почему он черный, если должен быть красный? Через несколько мгновений Ямато запоздало понимает, что имя “Тензо” принадлежит ему. _

_ ― Ты в порядке? Я не заметил никаких ранений, ― голос Какаши не должен так дрожать ни при каких обстоятельствах. ― Ох, я уж подумал, что потерял вас обоих. _

_ Обоих? Ямато чувствует липкий холод страха где-то в районе желудка. Он должен спросить Какаши, о ком идет речь, но когда он пытается собрать звуки в слова, все предложение рассыпается на части, и Ямато лишь остается наблюдать, как ветер подхватывает слова и уносит их вдаль, словно сухие листья. Он пытается еще и еще, но каждый раз терпит неудачу. Сдавшись, он опирается о грудь Какаши и закрывает глаза. Последнее, что он слышит перед тем, как провалиться в темноту, это еще один голос, который точно не должен звучат настолько испуганно: «Мой сын?! Где мой сын? Я должна его увидеть!» _

Цунаде всегда придумывала какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы уйти, как только Какаши появлялся в палате Гая и Ямато. А появлялся Какаши там часто. Цунаде прекрасно все видела и слышала: она и раньше знала, насколько дорог Какаши был ее сыну, и судя по тому, что она могла наблюдать на поле боя в тот день, когда закончилась война, чувства были взаимными, пусть и невысказанными. Поэтому она подумала и решила, что было еще рановато вызывать Какаши на серьезный разговор и обещать сломать ему все ребра по очереди в том случае, если он разобьет сердце Ямато.

Гай все еще был без сознания, хотя его ожоги медленно, но верно заживали, а Ямато все еще не мог говорить, но Цунаде надеялась, что его внутренние раны тоже постепенно затягивались.

_ Ямато резко открывает глаза, мгновенно просыпаясь. Он не помнит, что ему снилось, но он все еще чувствует вонь горящего человеческого мяса, значит, сон был про бой Гая и Мадары. Ямато не видел его вживую, но ожоги на теле Гая давали более чем достаточно пищи для его кошмаров. Ямато не может уверить себя в том, что это всего лишь сон, и внезапно его грудь сдавливает страх, и он вспоминает, как был заключен внутри того пустого деревянного тела, как в гробу  _ ― _ клаустрофобия, паника, мысли о лаборатории Орочимару, о резервуарах с мертвыми детьми, не остановить, нет контроля, нужно выбраться, нужно дышать, нужно--- _

_...до его плеча уверенно дотрагивается чья-то рука, и Ямато слышит голос Какаши, приглушенно, словно через толщею воды. Голос, который размеренно объясняет, как дышать, и Ямато старается следовать его указаниям так точно, как только может. У него получается вдохнуть и выдохнуть, сначала рвано, через силу, но потом дыхание замедляется, становится глубже, и голос Какаши начинает звучать яснее.  _

_ Ямато все еще концентрируется на том, как воздух наполняет его легкие и покидает их, и не замечает, что вновь лежит на кровати. Какаши ― на противоположном ее конце, так далеко, насколько это возможно, но его рука лежит на предплечье Ямато, и этого более чем достаточно: в такие минуты тому нужно чувствовать свободное место возле себя, и он благодарен Какаши за то, что тот это понимает.  _

_ Гай лежит на соседней кровати, все еще без сознания, все его тело покрыто бинтами, но он совершенно точно жив. Ямато безотрывно смотрит на него, опасаясь отвести взгляд, словно с Гаем может случиться что-то непоправимое без присмотра. Какаши какое-то время лежит тихо, но через минуту? час? полночи? все-таки начинает нежно гладить Ямато по руке и тихо говорить: о Наруто и Сакуре, о том, как Цунаде учит его быть Хокаге ― о всяких разных мелочах жизни. В какой-то момент он шепчет, что хочет обсудить с ними что-то важное, когда Гай проснется. Ямато кажется, что Какаши осмелился сказать это лишь потому, что думает, будто он спит. Но возможно, луна все-таки может не только отражать свет иной звезды? _

Когда Гай, наконец, проснулся, глаза Какаши блестели как тысяча солнц, но он не сделал никаких попыток завязать какой-либо серьезный разговор. Пока Какаши не хотел, а Ямато не мог говорить, Гай болтал без умолку за всех них. Он делал это не только затем, чтобы отвлекаться от боли, но и чтобы Ямато не чувствовал себя одиноко. Какаши по секрету рассказал Гаю про панические атаки, и тот сразу же почувствовал себя ответственным за самочувствие своего соседа по палате. Медсестры в коридорах, кстати, шептались о том, что Ямато, в отличие от Гая, не обязан был больше находиться в госпитале и все еще был там лишь по персональной просьбе Какаши. Ямато слышал эти осторожные пересуды, но понимал, что не возражал.

Сила притяжения держала его в безопасности между солнцем и луной. 

_ Теперь шрамы Гая видны всем. Ямато спрашивает себя, о чем думает Какаши, когда смотрит на эти шрамы, чувствует ли он ту же щемящую нежность в груди, которую испытывает Ямато, глядя на них. Гай сидит на кровати, откинувшись на гору подушек, и читает книгу, которую ему принес Какаши ― к удивлению Ямато, это не Ича Ича. Гай отрывается от книги и вопросительно смотрит на Ямато. Тот все еще не разговаривает, просто не может. Звуки и слова уже лучше складываются в предложения, но голосовые связки все еще не в состоянии озвучить их. Поэтому он протягивает к Гаю правую руку в немом вопросе, и тот улыбается и кивает головой. Ямато касается ткани больничного халата прямо там, где под ней бьется горячее и доброе сердце. Ямато закрывает глаза и пытается понять, на самом ли деле он чувствует ладонью стук сердца Гая, или ему просто кажется. Он вздрагивает, когда его руку накрывает большая теплая ладонь, но вместо того, чтобы открыть глаза, он кладет левую руку сверху, которую Гай, в свою очередь, накрывает своей второй ладонью. Дав заключить себя в эту ловушку, Ямато ожидает возвращения клаустрофобии, панической атаки, но ничего не происходит. Он открывает глаза и садится на кровать рядом с Гаем. От его рук и взгляда по телу Ямато распространяется ласковое тепло. _

Какаши так и не сделал ни единой попытки начать какой-либо серьезный разговор до того самого дня, как Гая и Ямато выписали из госпиталя. 

_ Ямато ненавидит трусость Какаши. Он ненавидит, когда Какаши уходит от вопросов, отказывается отдавать себе отчет в собственных чувствах или принимать неприятную правду. Ямато знает, что Какаши сейчас ничего не скажет, пока кто-нибудь его не вынудит. И сделать это из присутствующих в этой комнате может только один человек. Пока Гай медленно собирает свои вещи, передвигаясь по комнате на костылях, Ямато собирает в кулак всю свою волю и концентрацию. Язык во рту словно ватный, и, когда Ямато, наконец, открывает рот, чтобы произнести первые звуки, ему кажется, что он раздвигает горы. Его голос звучит слабо и безэмоционально, но он знает, что его и так поймут.  _

_ ― Я… люблю… и Гая, ― Ямато чувствует облегчение, когда предложение, наконец, заканчивается. _

_ Гай с громким стуком роняет на пол все вещи, которые держит в этот момент в руках, но Ямато не глядит в его сторону: еще не время. Сначала должен заговорить Какаши. Ямато старается изобразить на лице свое фирменное устрашающее выражение, но он чувствует себя так, словно только что пробежал марафон, и выглядит со стороны, пожалуй, скорее жалко.  _

_ Какаши тянет время, чешет макушку так, словно ему неловко, но на самом деле внимательно следит и за Гаем, и за Ямато, пользуясь тем, что теперь ему доступно большее поле обзора. _

_ ― Ах да, насчет этого… Я хотел предложить вам обоим переехать ко мне. Вы ― самые важные люди в моей жизни, и я не хочу больше держать вас на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Я думал… вы всегда будете рядом, потому что всегда были до этого. Но я почти что потерял вас, и это послужило мне тяжелым уроком. Простите меня за это. Я многим вам обязан. _

_ «Нет, этого недостаточно», ― думает Ямато. Какаши все еще пытается избежать того самого слова на букву “л”, которого так боится, и это вызывает у Ямато обиду, но не за себя, а за Гая, потому что Гай заслуживает большего, чем все _это _. Несмотря на то, что голосовые связки подводят Ямато, Какаши с легкостью читает по его губам._

_ ― И? _

_ На мгновение, Какаши выглядит как человек, готовый прыгнуть в темные воды, не понимая при этом до конца, умеет ли он вообще плавать. Он делает глубокий вдох и произносит медленно: _

_ ― И… я люблю вас обоих. _

_ В палате раздается оглушительный грохот костылей, падающих на пол, и Ямато с Какаши оказываются заключенными в крепкие объятия ― Гай все еще безумно быстр. Сначала он целует Какаши в щеку и говорит: «Я люблю тебя, Какаши», ― а затем Ямато ― в висок: «Я люблю тебя, Ямато». Губы Гая влажные, потому что он плачет. _Естественно _, он плачет._

_ Ямато смотрит Какаши в глаза с ― он надеется ― улыбкой, но он слишком устал и не понимает, что делают его лицевые мышцы. Какаши берет его за руку и кладет ее Гаю на грудь, как раз туда, где печать Наруто скрыта зеленой тканью комбинезона. Гаю не следует стоять долго из-за боли в ноге, но они все же могут позволить себе этот момент. _

_ Ведь так хорошо нежиться в тепле солнца.  _


End file.
